Natalie Sciver
| birth_place = Tokyo, Japan | heightft = | heightinch = | heightm = | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right arm medium pace | role = All-rounder | international = true | country = England | testdebutdate = 10 January | testdebutyear = 2014 | testdebutagainst = Australia | testcap = | lasttestdate = 9 November | lasttestyear = 2017 | lasttestagainst = Australia | odidebutdate = 1 July | odidebutyear = 2013 | odidebutagainst = Pakistan | odicap = | lastodidate = 12 April | lastodiyear = 2018 | lastodiagainst = India | odishirt = 39 | T20Idebutdate = 5 July | T20Idebutyear = 2013 | T20Idebutagainst = Pakistan | T20Icap = | lastT20Idate = 21 November | lastT20Iyear = 2017 | lastT20Iagainst = Australia | T20Ishirt = | club1 = Surrey women | year1 = | club2 = Melbourne Stars | year2 = 2015–present | columns = 3 | column1 = WTest | column2 = WODI | column3 = WT20I | matches1 = 3 | matches2 = 44 | matches3 = 37 | runs1 = 122 | runs2 = 1254 | runs3 = 470 | bat avg1 = 20.33 | bat avg2 = 41.80 | bat avg3 = 17.40 | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | 100s/50s2 = 2/9 | 100s/50s3 = 0/0 | top score1 = 49 | top score2 = 137 | top score3 = 47 | deliveries1 = 149 | deliveries2 = 1102 | deliveries3 = 551 | wickets1 = 1 | wickets2 = 32 | wickets3 = 35 | bowl avg1 = 71.00 | bowl avg2 = 25.37 | bowl avg3 = 16.71 | fivefor1 = 0 | fivefor2 = 0 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | tenfor2 = n/a | tenfor3 = n/a | best bowling1 = 1/30 | best bowling2 = 3/3 | best bowling3 = 4/15 | catches/stumpings1 = 1/– | catches/stumpings2 = 22/– | catches/stumpings3 = 18/– | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/515905.html Cricinfo | date = 8 November | year = 2017 }} Natalie Sciver (born 20 August 1992) is an English cricketer. Background Sciver's mother, an employee of the Foreign and Commonwealth Office, was based in Japan at the time of Sciver's birth. Before moving to England, Sciver had also lived in Poland, where she played in women's league football, and the Netherlands, where she played basketball. Career She began playing cricket as a teenager, and played for Surrey club side Stoke d'Abernon. She also played cricket at school, playing in the Epsom College school 1st XI for two seasons. After a period in Surrey's Academy she played for the Surrey county team and progressed to the England Women's Academy. After some successful games in the Academy team, she was selected for the 2013 limited-overs series against Pakistan where she made her debut for the full England side. In a T20 game against New Zealand, she became the first England cricketer to take an international T20 hat-trick. Sciver made her Test debut against Australia at Perth in the 2013/14 Ashes series, scoring a total of 72 runs and taking one wicket. She also played in the recent Test against India. She is the holder of one of the first tranche of 18 ECB central contracts for women players, which were announced in April 2014. In April 2015, she was named as one of the England women's Academy squad tour to Dubai, where England women will play their Australian counterparts in two 50-over games, and two Twenty20 matches. She along with Heather Knight set the highest 3rd wicket runstand in the history of Women's Cricket World Cup(213) during the 2017 ICC Women's Cricket World Cup. In the same world cup, Sciver along with Tammy Beaumont set the highest record partnership for the 4th wicket(170) in Women's World Cup history Sciver was a member of the winning women's team at the 2017 Women's Cricket World Cup held in England. In 2018 she was named one of the five Wisden Cricketers of the Year for her part in the World Cup victory the previous summer. Non-cricket activity As of 2014, Sciver was studying sports and exercise science at Loughborough University. International centuries Women's One Day International centuries External links *Cricinfo Category:1992 births Category:Living people Category:England women One Day International cricketers Category:England women Test cricketers Category:England women Twenty20 International cricketers Category:English women cricketers Category:Cricketers